theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren V.
Lauren was a housemate and winner of International House of Shade: Germany. She later appeared as a houseguest for House of Shade: Season 17, and returned two seasons later on House of Shade: Season 19. International House of Shade: Germany Lauren entered the Big Brother Village as 1 of 8 newbies to the IHOS franchise on Night 1. Once everyone had entered, it was that Lauren and the rest of the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. Lauren was one of a few who spent the entirety of the Rich/Poor house duration of the game exclusively in the Rich house and prior to the BBUS/CAN week, she managed to build the relations she needed in order to survive that time without ever receiving a nomination from anyone. During Week 4, Lauren went on to win her first competition of the series in the form of immunity during the Lip Sync competition where she tied with HOS veteran Colin for first place. As previously mentioned, Lauren's game began to take a drastic turn for the worse. During Week 6, Lauren found herself the target of Nehemiah's side of the Rich house and despite creating a side of her own, saw herself needing to face off against Nehemiah in her first nomination. This all culminated the night of the second double eviction, however despite only facing off against 1 other person, Lauren managed to survive and watched Nehemiah get evicted. Despite having the houses merge during Week 7 and 8, things did not really change for Lauren as she was nominated with 3 points against during Week 7 and later Week 8, but like the time before, she watched as Jordan and Jay were evicted instead. As a newbie to the community, Lauren had an uphill battle but had already survived eviction against some powerhouses and all that stood in her way was the Week 9 Triple eviction, and the Finale Pass challenge. As the competition went on it came down to Lauren and Christine, but in the end Lauren pulled out the final victory and was able to escape the final evictions, winning the finale pass and a chance at winning the season. Going into the finale, Lauren was the only female facing off against fellow newbies Timmy and Colin and returning veterans Billy and Dom. One by one she watched as the finalists finished, Timmy in 5th, Colin in 4th and Billy in 3rd, until it was down to only herself and Dom. Despite this being her first game, Lauren had put up an incredible fight in order to make it to that spot facing off against Dom, and once the votes were revealed, in a landslide victory with 52% of the final vote, Lauren was declared the winner of the German series and the 5th winner of IHOS overall. Competition History Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Nehemiah | Dom Nehemiah Nicole | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Colin | Benjamin Jay Jordan | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | Jay | Christine Jay Nicole | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |} House of Shade: Armageddon Lauren entered on Night 1 as 1 of 16 original houseguests new to the HOS franchise. While unscathed during week 1, Lauren saw herself get nominated during week 2 when Ashley S. used a Diamond Power of Veto that she had gotten from her envelope to nominate Lauren next to CharA. Lauren then chose to open her envelope as well, making her the Co-HOH for the remainder of the week, meaning she was safe from nominations, and that she could nominate Ryan Mortenson to take her place on the block. While Ryan survived the block, Lauren avoided getting nominated during Week 3 when Ryan was HOH, but soon saw herself in trouble again during Week 4. During Week 4, Elsa nominated Lauren next to Logan C. and Tate as the initial nominees for the double eviction, but Lauren found a spot of luck when Tate opened his envelope, turning all of the nominees into the HOH for the week, stripping Elsa of her HOH and granting Lauren her second HOH of the season. During her reign, Lauren decided to nominate Ashley Sarah for eviction again, next to the other HOH's nominees in Steven and Zach. Despite Zach saving himself, Lauren saw her nominee in Ashley Sarah getting evicted during the double eviction by a vote of 6-1-0 in a vote to save. During Week 5's trail nominations, Lauren was the last houseguest to be named safe after Elsa chose to save her, causing Logan and Zach to be named the nominees for the week. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Lauren returned for season 19 along with fellow Armageddon houseguests Adrian and Ryan Mortenson. While remaining off the block for the entire first week of the game, Lauren went onto win the first POV competition of the season, which she later used to save Ruthie from eviction. During week 2 Lauren received immunity after having Ashvika win immunity for the entire Heroes team. While managing to avoid nominations during Week 3, Lauren became an initial nominee when HOH Nicole nominated her for eviction next to Ruthie and they were later joined by Duncan who was nominated by the Secret Villain. When Ruthie saved herself and saved herself, Lauren was left on the block against Duncan and now Timmy, and by a close vote of 6-4-0, Lauren managed to survive as Duncan was evicted over her. It wasn't long however before Lauren found herself nominated yet again during Dark Week during Week 6, this time only against Christine, but unlike last time, Lauren was evicted 7-2, finishing the season in 12th place. Competition History Voting History Trivia *At 15, Lauren is the youngest winner of International House of Shade currently Category:International Winner